Electric heating elements convert electrical energy to heat energy. Stovetop electric heating elements are susceptible to overheating food and liquid thereby creating hazards, including fire hazards. In addition, manufacturers of stovetop electric heating elements must conform to UL 858 Standard for Household Electric Ranges. Thus, there exists a need to effectively and automatically control the temperature of the food and/or liquid being heated by a stovetop electric heating element to ensure that the food and/or liquid are not heated above a desired temperature limit. There also exists a need to retrofit and/or update existing electric stoves, ranges, and cooktops with electric heating elements that conform to the UL 858 standard. There additionally exists a need to be able to retrofit and/or update existing electric stoves, ranges, and cooktops with improved electric heating elements that do not require any adaptors to enable mounting thereto.